The present invention relates to a radiotelephone.
Over recent years, the size of cellular telephones has decreased continuously to the stage where they may be said to be xe2x80x98hand-heldxe2x80x99or even xe2x80x98palm-heldxe2x80x99.
It is known to provide these cellular telephones with a cord for carrying the telephone. The cord is threaded through holes in the housing of the telephone and then its ends joined to form an endless loop. The user is able to conveniently carry the telephone by the cord when it is not in use. Also, when using the telephone, the user may pass his hand through the loop of the cord such that it encircles his wrist. Should the telephone then slip or be knocked from the user""s hand, the cord provides an auxiliary means of support and prevents drop damage to the telephone.
The present invention is concerned with providing an auxiliary means of support for the radiotelephone and is, more specifically, concerned with the way in which the support is achieved.
To this end, the present invention provides a radiotelephone comprising a housing and strap attachment means, including a bar, positioned externally of the housing.
By providing a strap attachment means, and notably a strap attachment means which provides a bar external to the telephone housing, the present invention offers many auxiliary support options, as described hereinafter, which are not encountered in the prior art.
In one preferred embodiment, the telephone comprises a first strap attachment means positioned externally of one end of the housing and a second strap attachment means positioned externally of an opposite end of the housing, and a strap connected between the first and second strap attachment means. Using this embodiment, the user is able to hold the telephone in his palm in the normal way with his fingers passing between the strap and the back of the telephone. Then, should the user release or lose his hold of the telephone, the strap serves to retain the telephone in contact with the hand, thereby providing auxiliary support for the telephone.
Preferably, the strap attachment means comprises first and second arms at opposite ends of the bar, the arms being hingedly mounted to the housing. The strap attachment means and the housing may thus may define an elongate slot through which a strap may be fed and looped back around the bar in order to secure it to the attachment means.
In other aspects, the present invention may also relate to the transducer arrangements and covers as described hereinafter, and also the grips as described hereinafter.